The Spider-Man
by TheSuperestOfSaiyans
Summary: Ok, let's go through this one last time. My name is Peter Parker. And I have kept a promise for 5 years, ever since I was caught in the Fire of Tenguu City. I was given a crystal to keep by a wispy voice. Now is the time for me to utalise it, as the first Male Spirit. Spider-Man
1. Introduction

The world was a weird place, having massive threats to its very existence. The biggest of these threats started appearing just 30 years ago, when the Eurasian continents were hit with a catastrophic event. A massive earthquake that destroyed practically everything around it, over 150 million lives were lost during this unprecedented event. Because of the unknown nature of this event, it was given the title of spacialquake, a quake of unknown origins.

Ever since then, smaller spacequakes started appearing all over the globe, but they were mainly focused in certain areas of Japan. The most popular site being Tegu City, which has had more spacequakes than all of the rest of the world added together. The most recent one being 5 years ago, it happened so suddenly when a flash of white light enveloped the city. Ironically, this is also the date of another big event. The Tenguu Fire.

One boy was trapped in the middle of these two events, a 10 year old boy by the name of Peter Parker. He had moved here to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben after his parents had died in one of the very few spacequaked in America. The kind people didn't want to send him here, but they were the only other family he had. They had sent him off with a heavy heart, knowing that he would probably be killed by a spacequake there.

_The day was alright at the start, he had gone to school and met a girl with white hair. The girl, who had introduced herself as Origami Tobiichi, had started talking with Peter and they had become friends. Origami was a maths genius and Peter was a science nerd, they just seemed to fit. Peter had suggested that they walk home together, because his aunt had always told him to be kinder to girls. Turns out they lived pretty close to each other, neither of them could have been prepared for the horror they would find walking home._

_Fire. Smoke. Death. That was what was located near Origami's home, they both saw her parents. Origami was blinded by her parents that she didn't see the blast of energy coming from the sky. Peter, being the hero he is, pushed her out of the way of the blast but got hit himself by the tail end of the energy. It didn't kill him, but it sent him far away while also knocking him near another set of buildings, out of Origami's sight._

_When he came to, he was still surrounded by fire, but he seemed to be protected. It was then that he heard a voice in his head, "Are you okay?" It asked. The voice was broken, glitched but also had a childlike tone. Peter didn't know how to respond, so he just shook his head. "You do seem pretty busted up. Tell you what, I'll heal you if you promise to hold onto something for me." Peter couldn't talk, so he just nodded. What appeared in front of him shocked him._

_It was a crystal, a red and blue crystal, one that had a small spider in it's center. To anyone, it would have looked ugly, but at the angle that Peter saw it at, it was beautiful. The voice then started up again. "Hold onto that for me, keep it contained and out of sight of everyone except you, okay?" Peter could now talk, "Y-yes. T-thank you." His voice was hoarse, like he hadn't drunk water or talked in days._

_He had been taken to a shelter after the authorities found him, he clutched the crystal in his hands, wondering why the voice had healed all his injuries. His Aunt had come and picked him up, frantically checking him over for anything broken, the doctors told her that it was a miracle that he survived that debacle unscathed. Peter didn't tell them about the wispy voice in his head or about its mysterious ability to heal, he did this out of respect for the entity that had saved his life._

The next five years had been a bit of a hot mess, Peter had rejoined school after a few weeks, Origami had been so happy to see him alive. He was happy to see her as well, until he heard about what had happened to her parents, they hadn't made it. He was, however, happy to hear that someone called Shido Itsuka had shown up and had comforted her when Peter had disappeared. He didn't tell her about what had happened, he felt terrible for having to lie and say that it was a miracle, but that entity had saved his life. The crystal had stayed in Peters room, he had lied to Aunt May and Uncle Ben by saying it was a present from one of his friends but he felt that he had to do it. He knew that it was wrong, but there was a certain loyalty behind it and keeping his word.

If only he knew the paradigm of power that was located inside of the crystal, maybe he could have saved his Uncle Ben.


	2. The First Meeting & Shido's Sacrifice

Peter Parker was laid in his bed asleep, it was the first day of his new year at high school. He will be walking to school with Origami, that's what they had planned at least. "PETER, GET UP!! TIME FOR SCHOOL!!" He could sort of hear his Aunt May say from downstairs.

**Warbly Jets - Alive**

"School?" He weakly said as he picked up his phone and looked at the time. 6:45. That gave him 45 minutes to get his shit together and get out. He looked at his Uniform hung up and smirked _'Perfect Timing'_

He walked down the stairs, still in his pyjamas, chucked some toast in the toaster he'd modified to make perfect toast.

**"I'm biding my time at the end of the line"**

He stripped himself of his PJ's and hopped in the shower, the water being incredibly cold that he screamed when it hit his back.

**"No comprimisin' set, so I'll walk through the fire"**

He stepped out of the shower, grabbed his towel and dried his body, leaving his hair wet.

**"Break through the burns to find my desire"**

He put his shirt on, before realising he hadn't put underwear on and he was just in his room, prancing around while facing the window. His face starts burning.

**"But I'm slipping back again"**

He puts both his underwear and pants on. With a face bright red with embarrassment.

**"Back to the start again"**

He grabs his jacket before putting it on. His red face becoming it's natural color now.

**"Back where I ought've been"**

He puts his shoes and socks on, before slicking his wet, brown hair back.

**"Feels like the tide's turning back again"**

Now in uniform, he walks down the stairs before hearing the toaster pop.

**"No sign of settling"**

He grabs the slices, butters them and jams them (cuz why not)

**"Just like there's never been"**

He eats his second piece of toast, before looking at the clock and thinking. 'Shit. I haven't packed my bag yet.'

**"Sounds like the records broken"**

He grabs his laptop from the counter, and goes up to his room, seeing everything displayed neatly yet not knowing where anything is.

**"It's been up and down but I know I'm fine"**

He puts a few books in his bag before saying "Fuck it." And running out the door, throwing a small "See ya later." To his Aunt and Uncle.

**"I'll take my time"**

He starts running to the meeting spot that he and Origami decided on, hoping to get their before her.

**"I'm alive, I've been justified"**

He walks through the streets, saying hi to people that he knows (which happens to be alot of people).

**"I"**

He gets near the spot and spots Origami already there. He jogs over to her, "How long have you been standing there?" She replies robotically. "An hour." Peter is taken aback. "An hour, seriously?" She nods her head without even looking at him. "I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still, that I become invisible to the eye." Peter nearly choked on his spit. "No, I can see you perfectly fine." She turned to him. "I swear I'm invisible."

As she said that, the three girls; Ai, Mai and Mii looked at them. Ai said "Whoa. Is that Origami? Why's she hanging out with him?" Mai commented "She was also staring at Shido." Mii spouted "That's so lame."

Peter heard all 3 of them, yet chose to ignore them. Origami let out a small "Dammit." After she'd been proven to be not invisible. He started to talk seriously with Origami for the first time in a few months, they talked about small things that had happened during the 2 months that they hadn't seen each other. Turns out that Origami hadn't really done anything in 2 months, so it turned into a one sided conversation but that was normal.

They got to school just as it had opened, so they had plenty of time to just dick about, but Peter had some things to do in the science lab. He was the number 1 student in science, he really liked the two teachers, his Biology teacher Dr Curt Connors and his Chemistry Engineering teacher Dr Otto Octavius. They both liked Peter so he was given a spare set of keys to both the science and engineering classrooms, they were currently working on a new glue like substance that hardened upon contact with air and in engineering a propulsion system.

When he got to the classroom he already saw Dr Connors hard at work on his computer, at least what he assumed was hard work. He walked into the room, over to Connor's desk and looked at the Dr's computer, turns out he was looking at ways to supposedly cure a degenerative neurological disorder. Peters face changed to one of shock, he knew that Connors was missing an arm but now he had a neurological disorder, he'd ask Doc about it later. Peter then got quickly to work, attempting to get the product they wanted out of this experiment by changing certain values, everything except the base chemical. He checked the clock and saw that it was now time for homeroom. He was meant to be in class 2-4, hopefully he was in the same class as someone he knew.

Turns out that he was in the same class as everyone that he knew; Shido Itsuka, Origami Tobiichi, Hiroto Tonomachi, Silver Sablinova, Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura and Mii Fujibakama just to note the ones he knew on the top of his head. While Peter has always been a genius, his japanese was incredibly lacking, despite living there for over 70 percent of his life. He also seemed to have Tamae Okamine as homeroom teacher, this was going to be a very interesting year that's for sure. "Mr Parker. Science again? Well at least we can always count on you if we ever get acid rained on. You could tell us exactly what kind of acid it is and its properties." Peter bowed his head. "I'm sorry Ms Okamine, it won't happen again. I promise." Tamae smiled at him. "Don't make promises you can't keep Mr Parker. Take your seat." Peter did as he was told, taking his seat in between Shido and Origami.

The school half day went on alright, Peter got second place in the maths test they did at the end of the previous year while the 'Super-Genius' got first. He got second in everything that wasn't science or engineering, he got first in both of those. Suddenly, the spacialquake alarm went off, causing everyone to get out of their seats and walk out of the door to the right. Peter noticed Origami going to the left and made a mental note to ask her later. Ms Okamine was currently panicking while also squealing out orders, no one really cared though, it looked kinda cute to be honest. Peter looked at his phone, checking his Aunt and Uncles locations.

No signal from other phone was detected. Those were the words that were displayed on Peter's phone and it made his heart stop, he looked around and saw Shido missing aswell. He ran out the door, he couldn't let his Aunt and Uncle die the same way his parents supposedly had. He saw blue hair ahead of him, he called out the owners name. "Yo, Shido. Wait up." Shido turned around and saw Peter running faster than he did. They both said the same thing "What are you doing here?" Peter told Shido about his Aunt and Uncle as Shido told Peter about Kotori, his little sister. After a moment of bickering, they decided to stick together for safety.

They arrived at a crossroads before lightning struck the ground, destroying it and right before a purple sphere of energy appeared right where the lightning had struck. "Oh" Shido started. "Shit." Peter finished. The sphere then started spinning, sucking everything into it before pushing everything out of it again. What they saw next confused the frick out of them.

There was a purple haired girl, clad in badass armour dress with a badass sword on a badass pedestal with a badass aura of energy surrounding her. They thought she looked kind of badass. She spoke directly at the both of them "You've both been sent to kill me, right?" Both boys were lost for words, both by her beauty and the massive fricken sword poking them in the face. Shido apparently had some balls to talk back to her "I certainly couldn't kill anyone, I don't think I could even hurt anyone." She seemed satisfied with that answer as she turned to Peter "And you?" Peter just couldn't speak, he was more scared than he had ever been in his entire life.

His good old Parker luck seemed to be kind to him today though, as a buzzing noise was drawing closer to the trio. Peter could see people flying through the air, but that's impossible though right. That was until he saw a flash of white hair among those people, 'But it couldn't be her, right?' he thought. His thoughts were proven wrong however, when they looked each other in the eye, the person that was flying in a mech suit was Origami.

The purple girl just glared at Origami before jumping in to attack, swinging that massive sword with incredible accuracy, Origami blocked it with an energy sword that she pulled from absolutely nowhere. They both started swinging their respective swords at lightning speed, causing massive shockwaves to erupt from the two of them, almost knocking Peter and Shido away. A bright light of blue, purple and white appeared from their final clash, it was coming their way. Before it could hit Peter, Shido pushed him out of the way, taking the full front of the attack. The only thing Peter remembered seeing, was Shido smiling at him before getting engulfed in the bright light.


End file.
